Horror (GARO)
Demon Beast Horrors (魔獣ホラー. aka Horrors, ホラー) are antagonistic forces of GARO series. They are demonic entities that feared not only due to their abilities to enter the human world via darkness within mankind's hearts, but also by their near-immortality. Background These dark monsters are originated from Makai, and have existed since darkness first came into the human heart. As a result, being creatures that thrive on darkness, Horrors enter the human world to hunt and eat humans or simply torture them. At the beginning of the conflict, Makai Priests, magicians of Makai Order, came into being to fend off the Horrors due to the threat that they pose. It was only after discovery of Soul Metal, magical mystical alloy which become basis of weaponry of Makai Knights along with foundation of Makai Knight Corps. that the Knights become the primary fighting force against the Horrors. Despite their nature as enemies of humanity, some recurrent gaining notoriety as they are named and documented, Horrors are not always targeted for elimination. At times, they are re-purposed by Makai Priests to serve various functions, such as for sealing of other more powerful Horrors, experimentation, or those like Sedinbale sealed to provide their vast knowledge on various Makai-related matters. Even in anime continuity, Madōgu (magical items crafted by people who affiliated with Makai Order) like Zaruba are created with Horrors that hold no enmity against humanity and have pledged their loyalty to the Makai order, the created items entrusted to certain Makai Knights of prestige. Characteristics Horrors, especially their normal variants called "Inga Horrors" (陰我ホラー Inga Horā, "Yin-Self Horrors") whom basic form is grotesque, black winged skeletal demon, enters the human world by being attracted to the darkness inside human beings that its kind feed on, using an object as a portal to travel from the Demon World. Those items, called Inga Gates, are objects with large amount of darkness from either playing a role in some sort of accumulated atrocity like mass murder, infused with dark energies, or a traumatic experience left unresolved. Regardless of how it is created, depending on its owner, an Inga Gate activates when it is touched by a person with inner darkness, with the emerging Horror turning that person or any other living thing nearby, into a host body. From there, the Horror "evolves" into a unique form based on the Gate they emerged from with personal tastes and feeding habits. In some cases, instead of taking complete control, an Inga Horror can form a symbiosis with the host to act out the human's dark desires. Regardless, a human is dead the moment an Inga Horror possesses them and what remained of the host follows the Horror in death. Though rare, there are also some unusual Horrors that prefer to possess objects instead of humans or living things. Unlike human-possessing Inga Horrors, they do not seem to have any preference of prey, consuming whoever comes into close contact one way or another instead. The rarest of all Horrors are the ones taking forms of large, horrific beasts and have no need to possess anyone or anything. They are the least intelligent and are usually driven by an instinctive, indiscriminate urge to feed on humans only. Three common things in Inga Horrors are: *They usually hunt at night. *Their blood can mark someone for death and increase desirability for other Horrors to consume the human soaked in their blood. *They speak in a language which can be understood by either someone educated in the Makai language or a potential host, usually adopting a human language upon possession. Countermeasures Exposing Horrors There are telltale signs of a human converted into a Horror's host that can be used to differentiate them with normal humans, where the methods to see the signs are: *'Makai Tools:' Makai tools, such as a Madou Lighter used to reveal the host's pale green eyes. *'Biruficated Jaw': Another, as revealed in Yami o Terasu Mono are bifurcated jaws that open up when a Horror, while in human form, is about to feed or screams in pain. Despite the jaws, some Horrors have different feeding methods that reflect their abilities and unique forms. Banishing Horrors Though killable, Horrors cannot truly die and would return in no time. Even if they killed by Makai Knights, what was left of their essence would eventually sealed within their blades until is formed into a dagger that is entrusted to a Watchdog to be sent back to the Demon World. Though there is a one night relief in the Inga Lapsing Night (陰我消滅の晩 Inga Shōmetsu no Ban) that occurs once every 20 years to bar any passage of Horrors into the human world, a slain Inga Horror can still return later. Trace essences of slain Horrors latch onto a Makai Knight and accumulate, requiring him to undergo a ritualistic purification periodically. In the case of those who bear the title of Garo, the essence of Horrors that a Garo user has slain eventually forms into a Zaji. Notable Horrors Yin-Self Horror Yinselfhorror 1st anime.jpg|Depiction in Garo: Honoo no Kokuin Yinselfhorror 2nd anime.jpg|Depiction in Garo: Crimson Moon Angray.jpg|Anglay Ilgishin horror.jpg|Ilgishin Lizary Horror.jpg|Lizary Category:Demon Category:Horror Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Forms Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Possessor Category:Power Hungry Category:Tokusatsu Category:Live Action Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Monsters Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Category:Supervillains